Fogdiamond's Story
by Mother Russia52
Summary: Fogdiamond and his brother learn how to fight and build. The brothers join the Darkness group, only to later get banned and force to go with the Builders. But what happens when Fogdiamond is in love with one of the Builder's members and has to fight against his former friends and group? SORRY, SUCKY SUMMARY! PLEASE READ THOUGH!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hi, my name's Fogdiamond. I was in the Darkness group for quite some time till I went on a raid in an attempt to steal the Builder's territory. When we attacked, I saw a pretty girl, her name was Flamingemerald, with bright blue eyes, short light brown hair, and a beautiful face. I could see why she was named that. When I fought her in the attack, she was very fierce and strong. My brother, Bloodsapphire, was on the surprise attack with me, Stoneruby, Riversapphire, Rainsapphire, Dirtdiamond, Grassjade, Windtopaz, Moonstone, and a few others the stayed on the Darkness side. After the surprise attack, Shadowwolf, our leader, left most of us and only took the strongest ones back to his base. Before we joined the Builders, our names were different. Mine was Fog. Our names just got a bit longer with a gemstone at the end. I joined the Darkness in the spring of 2010 with my brother. My brother looks just like me except for the hair color and scars. I have deep, clear, blue eyes, a scar less face, blond hair spiked up into a Mohawk almost, and about 5 feet tall. My brother also had a scar less face, but had sleek, jet black hair, same style as mine. We were about 11 when we joined the Darkness group. We never would have guessed that we would have joined the Builder's and end up fighting our former group.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured By The Darkness

Hey guys! This is technically the first chapter of the book. The two brothers are able to speak German so I will put translations in the bottom of the chapter. This is not based off of any books/ shows whatsoever. The words in the /brackets/ are the two speaking in German. Hope you guys enjoy my book!

"Come on Brother! I bet I can beat you to the next set of rocks!" I yelled over my shoulder to my close brother.

"I am coming. Be careful though! You could fall!" he yelled back at me.

"You worry too much! Just relax and have fun! We're exploring not going into enemy territory!"

As soon as I said that, four strong looking guys about my age, came out of nowhere. My brother was by my side in an instant.

"What do you think you are doing on out territory?" the dirt brown spiky hair guy asked "Pine, go back to Shadowwolf and tell him that he should be excepting guests soon, and that there may be a nearby group trying to invade."

"Yes, Cactus." Pine, the one with the soft green eyes and less spiky hair then Cactus. With that, he ran off in the other direction quickly vanishing from sight.

"So, what are you two weaklings doing in Darkness territory?" the guy to the left of Cactus asked."

"Darkness territory? I never saw anything saying that you owned this. I am sorry for trespassing." I said quietly

"Well, too late blond boy. You are going to have to come with us so you can be dealt with by Shadowwolf."

"Can't we just resolve this by just leaving your territory and not coming back again?" My brother said to them.

"Nope. You have to come with us weather you like it or not." Cactus sneered.

"Brother, LAUFEN!" my brother yelled in German. We started to run across the rocks, but the boys easily caught up to us. Once we touched the grass, they tackled both of us to the ground. I managed to somehow throw off one of them and raced to my brother to help him, but only to get tackled again. Within two minutes, we both stopped struggling and let them take us to wherever they were going to take us.

"/You okay, brother/?" I said in German

"/I'm fine. You/?" he replied

"/I am good too/."

"Stop speaking in whatever language you are speaking in." one of the boys said. We went through bushes, and came up to an old abandoned house. They knocked on the door three times before entering. They lead us to an open room where at least 20 people gathered. Up above, was a guy with greasy, long black hair, grey eyes, and a strong voice.

"Shadowwolf, we have come to you to present the invaders that we caught." Cactus said

"Good, my guess is that they fought their way here. Bring them up into my room so I may talk to them." Shadowwolf announced.

"Come on, you stupid weaklings." Cactus growled. We followed them up to a door that said "Shadowwolf's Room/ Office". They opened the door and walked us in and then turned around and went back outside. I take a closer look at Shadowwolf, and I see he looks very strong and about 16 years old.

"I heard that you went into my territory. May I ask why?" he said

"We didn't know it was your territory. We were just doing some harmless exploring. That's all." I replied to him

"You aren't from any other group are you?"

"No, not that we know of."

"Good, we need more people to join our group. You seem to be somewhat strong and smart. I want you to become a member of our group." He commented

"Wait, what exactly to you do in this group?" my brother asked.

"Ahhh, well, we teach people how to fight and make them grow stronger. We have at least 4 other groups that do the same, that border us. But they are to be taken away soon. They are taking up land that we need to help fix this house up a bit more."

"/It kinda sounds tempting doesn't it Brother/?" I said

"/Yeah, it does. Do you want to join/?"

"/Hell yeah! We get to learn to fight/!"

"/Fine/." My brother said

"I agree on joining your group! And so does my brother!" I said cheerfully

"Ah. Good, you will both start as starter fighters. You will be given new names for this group. Blond boy, you will be name Fog. Other brother, you will be called Blood. Fog, you will be taught by Pine, Cactus, and Moon. Blood, you will be taught by Stone, Wind, and Dark." He said steadily

"Okay. When do we meet our group people?" I asked

"In a few minutes. I just want to inform them that they will be teaching you." With that, Shadowwolf left the room leaving the two brothers to just stand there.

This is the first chapter! This book is rated T because of inappropriate language, and violence.

LAUFEN = Run (German)

I will try to post as much as I can! I won't really have a schedule on when I will post.

Thanks For reading again! Please review! I want to now what people think of my story!


End file.
